El reecuentro
by ioriibana
Summary: <html><head></head>Suichi Minamino e Iori Ibana se conocian de antes. pero ellos no lo recuerdan, lo que ellos no saben es que esta vez sera un reencuentro para siempre, o hasta que dure</html>


De los anime de yu yu hakusho Yoshihiro Togashi y de de I 's de Masakazu Katsura

_Este es mi primera vez, asi que sean buenos conmigo, si a alguien le agrada segire escribiendo porque es una historia pensada para varios capitulos, en cualquier caso pueden comunicarce conmigo._

Reencuentro

Ella lo vio pasar pero no le prestó atención, solo quería un café, estaba muy cansada, había dormido poco, y sentía que necesitaba algo que la reviviera o caería dormida en cualquier acera, se sentó, justo detrás de él, (aunque ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta) ella dejo caer su cabeza entre sus brazos, apoyados en la mesa, y sintió que se desvanecía….

-Disculpa…disculpa…

Alguien le tocaba el hombro con suavidad, trataban despertarla, ella abrió los ojos y vio dos ases verdes viéndola fijamente.

-¿Disculpa, esto es tuyo?

Y aunque ella aún estaba dormida, pero recuerda vívidamente esos ojos.

-Sí, muchas gracias.

Se restregó los ojos para aclararlos, y cuando su vista se normalizo, trato de ver al chico de los ojos verdes, pero este en ese momento salía por la puerta con otros tres hombres.

Ella no le dio más importancia al asunto, más que recordar aquellos ojos que se quedaron en su mente. Tomo su café, y sintió como si la fuerza regresara a su cuerpo…se sentó erguida, saco su computadora y comenzó a trabajar de nuevo en aquella tesis que debía entregar pronto.

Después de varios cafés mas, apago su computadora y se levantó lista para ir a casa y dormir un poco antes de ir a la universidad.

Llego a casa, su gato la esperaba como, todas las noches sentado junto a la puerta.

-Hola Momo chan.

El gato maulló en respuesta

Te daré de comer y me dormiré…estoy muy cansada….

La chica de cabello oscuro callo en la cama y no se despertó hasta oír la alarma sonar

Se levantó arreglo un poco su muy desordenado cuarto y se vistió para regresar a la universidad. Pero algo le faltaba…su bolso negro no estaba, ella se alarmo, comenzó a buscar su bolso en todas partes, hasta dejar su cuarto peor que antes de arreglarlo, pero fue en vano, el bolso no estaba, y ahí dentro tenía todo los papeles de la universidad, su identificaciones, notas, y muchas cosas más…entro en pánico…y recordó que había estado en el café la noche anterior. Tomo su computadora, sus llaves y corrió hacia allá...

Al llegar a la puerta golpeo el mostrador con fuerza y grito

-¿Has visto mi bolso? ¡Dime que tú lo tienes!

El encargado se asustó tanto que casi se cae de espaldas, pero negó con la cabeza que el bolso estuviera ahí…la chica comenzó a llorar, su desesperación fue tanta que se tiro al suelo sin darse cuenta que le café estaba lleno de gente que la miraba con curiosidad…

-¿Iori? ¿Así te llamas verdad?

La chica levanto la vista y los mismos ojos verdes la miraban con la misma intensidad que la noche anterior

-Ven, déjame ayudarte…el chico le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse...

-Cuando estuvo de pie…el repitió...eres ¿Iori verdad?

La chica asintió tímidamente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con las manos, como si fuera una niña pequeña...

-Ven conmigo…le dijo el chico…

Ella lo siguió y vio una mesa donde habían varios chicos sentados, el chico de los ojos verdes le ofreció una silla junto a el…a chica dudo en sentarse, pero al ver a el chico al fin accedió

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Pregunto ella…

-Pues está en tu tarjeta de la universidad…

Ella lo vio sorprendida…

-Usted…

-Si…cuando llegamos vi el bolso en la silla donde había estado sentada, supuse que sería tuya...así que la tome, pensé en ir a dejarla a tu casa, pero viniste más rápido tu...

Los chicos de la mesa rieron, menos uno…que perecía no hacerle gracia nada de lo que pasaba...

-Toma…. le entrego su bolso, intacto…ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Pero esta vez de la emoción...y no pudo evitar abrazar al chico de los ojos verdes….

-Muchas gracias, no sabes lo que has hecho por mi….los chicos de la mesa se sorprendieron mucho al ver esto...hasta el chico amargado

-Está bien, no te preocupes…mira que descortés soy déjame presentarte a mi mis amigos

Ella se limpiaba las lágrimas

-El, es Kazuma Kuwabara, este de aquí es Yusuke Urameshi, y este de aquí amargado es Hiei

Los dos primeros dijeron hola casi al mismo tiempo, el tercero no dio nada, solo vio a la chica

-Y yo soy, suichi Minamino, es un gusto conocerte Iori…


End file.
